


A little bit in love with you

by whatthefrickledickle



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Christmas AU, Co-workers AU, Embrace the Cliche, Fluff, Gally didn't deserve this, Gally wears ugly Christmas sweaters, M/M, Oblivious Thomas, Pining Gally, Thomas hates Christmas and is miserable, Thomas is an awkward duckling, and a bit of a douche, and is a champion dick sucker, druken confessions, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefrickledickle/pseuds/whatthefrickledickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Thomas had only ever hated Gally because he assumed Gally had always hated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allisonsghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allisonsghost).



> for the ever lovely allisonghost who asked for coworker thomally where one confesses their feelings drunkingly at the staff christmas party.  
> There are probz a lot of mistakes forgive me! It's unbeta'd but I had loads of fun writing this and I hope you have as much fun reading it! Comments and critiques are always apperciated!

Thomas really hates Christmas. He has never liked people much and generally tried to stay away from the general populace. Strangers suddenly shooting him sickeningly sweet smiles on the street unnerved him and made his stomach roll in disgust. Shops owners oversaturated their stores in smell of cinnamon and nutmeg made his nose itch in incomprehensible and annoying ways. The overall hustle and bustle of the season sent him spiraling into a dark place he rather not think about. Everyone's cheery moods made him want to vomit glitter all over their over priced shoes. No one needed that much cheer and joy in their lives. His hate has absolutely nothing to do with the way Gally transforms into the kindest person at this time of the year, or how everyone suddenly seems to love him.

 

As quick as he was to loathe all things pertaining to the  _ joyous _ holiday, and Gally, he still felt the need to impress his new clients from WICKD, a conglomerate of several new drug corporations looking to expand their research facilities. The CEO’s of WICKD just so happened to be attending his boss’ employee Christmas party. Thomas never passes up an opportunity to strengthen ties with their new clients, and that’s how he ends up in Alby’s kitchen bobbing his head along to a song he abhors as Mariah Carey tells him all she wants for Christmas over the speakers. The fact that their clients are a no show does nothing to help his mood. 

 

Newt forced him to wear one of his ugly holiday themed sweaters, so he was, as Teresa so cheerfully informed him, “in the spirit.” The sweater has done nothing to put him “in the spirit. ” In all actuality the fabric scratches against his skin in a way that makes him think he is having an allergic reaction to the fibers. The fabric clings uncomfortable tight to his skin and looks eerily similar in color to the one Gally is wearing with pride across the room. Just wearing something the same color as his colleague makes Thomas want to tear the thing to shreds. Newt needs to understand just how much Thomas hates his sweater and this party. The heaviest of sighs prepared to heave at his friends, only to find that he is alone.

 

He is alone. 

 

Alone in a room with Gally. 

 

He is beginning to understand what hating himself truly feels like.

 

He probably lost his friends when they were exchanging greetings with their fellow party goers, both caught up in talks about product planning, leaving him awkwardly tapping his fingers against the artistry beer in his hand. Rational thinking is not in his arsenal at this particular moment and quickly sets to planning their unfortunate demise for leaving him alone with Gally. 

 

He accepts his fate of going the party alone and takes a long hard swig of his nasty beer. Mariah Carey blasts out of the speaker for the third time that night. The sleigh bells accompanying Mariah’s voice are what he assumes the lost souls in hell sound like. The sound of it only reminds him of how much he despises the holiday. He reminds himself that his hate has absolutely nothing to do with the way Gally is screaming how much he wanted Ben, who has just walked in, at the top of his lungs.

 

Thomas has nothing against Ben from accounting and everything against Gally from product development.

 

The guys from profit analysis watch him closely from their corner by the Alby’s blue fiber optics tree. Everyone in the firm knows about the rivalry simmering between him and Gally. It was only natural: they were both cut from totally different cloths. Gally was traditional and conservative in his approaches to their projects, always following the design manuals to a “T”. Thomas came into the job breathing innovation and creativity into his work and his colleagues. He wanted to provide the latest cutting edge research to his clients and always challenged the work laid before him, looking for ways to improve it. His own love for ingenuity clashed with Gally’s inability to think critically which resulted in them sabotaging a third of all the projects they worked on together. The chaos they created amused their co-workers to no end and they had quite the reputation around the office. Thomas never liked the attention it brought him, everyone always waiting for the proverbial bomb to drop, and glared at his fellow colleagues in hopes they would turn their gazes away.

 

He stands there, awkwardly fuming over the sight of the two who are practically mauling each other next to him. Ben’s hands never seems to leave each other body. Hands lingering in ways that are not entirely appropriate for the boss’s Christmas party. The way they are touching makes him want to cause someone bodily harm, particularly Ben from accounting.

 

Trying not to think about them being next to him is the best idea to avoid any inappropriate conflicts from arising. He purposefully pushes his new found homicidal urges thoughts to the back of his mind because Ben was a nice enough guy and definitely did not deserve that. He wished Minho was here to talk shit about the product analysis guys with him or distract him from the red hot anger that was slowly twisting its way deep in his gut. Minho has gone to his girlfriend's house though, so he subjects himself to a special kind of hell and press the play button on a dancing Santa. At least he won’t have to look at Gally’s stupid face anymore.

 

Gally’s laugh, genuinely happy, distracts him from watching the miniature Santa dance. The lightness of Gally’s laughter sparks Thomas’s curiosity. He’s never heard Gally so happy before.  Something good must be happening for Gally to let down his guard like that. He has to know what it is, and looks at them at the worst possible moment. He sees the scene unfolding before him in slow motion just like something straight out of a horror movie.

 

Ben leans in to whisper something in Gally’s ear, laughing lowly.

 

Gally stammers, blushing, and nearly drops his liquor.

 

Something inside him snaps at the sight and he turns on his heels. There was no way he could deal with this right. He didn’t want to think about what this feeling could mean or why seeing Gally smiling at another guy was making him want to stab someone’s eyes out. He just needs to get out. He needs to find Newt and Teresa—his job be damned—he was leaving this party right now before something embarrassing happens.

 

He moves past them, towards the kitchen, in search of Newt and Teresa but Gally blocks the doorway.

 

"Hey, why ya leavin’ shuckface? I wanna talk to you." Gally says, his words slurring together slightly, swaying on his feet.

 

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you.” Thomas says, turning to continue his search for his friends when a hand grabs his wrist.

 

“Let me go, Gally.” Thomas says trying to shake the hand off of his wrist.

 

“No, listen. I need to tell ya something. Something important.” The older man takes a gulp of the vodka he is holding, steadying his hand, and stands up a little straighter. “I think I might be a little bit in love with you.”

 

Gally’s voice moved a little too fast and low for him to fully understand what the other has uttered. When he does understand, the weight of it  hits him like a freight train to the chest.

 

If he thought he was snapping before he must be about to explode. He cannot stop the angry laughter from bubbling up out of him. He cannot believe Gally would actually stoop this low. They had limits. They might have hated each other and they might even go out of their way to sabotage each other’s project, but they never disregard the others feelings like this. It’s dirty and cheap and has Thomas’ heart breaking into a million tiny pieces for reasons he does not fully understand. He supposes that’s why he throws the rest of his disgusting beer at his face.

 

“Fuck you Gally.” He growls, stomps on Gally’s foot, and tries to ignore the silence that has settled over the party.

 

He turns around to set his empty beer bottle on the table, only to find everyone staring at them.

 

Everyone saw Gally admit his “feelings.”

 

And everyone saw how he reacted.

 

_ Fuuuuuuuuuck. _

 

He needs a drink.

\--

 

Christmas lost any remaining appeal it might have held in his eyes that night.

 

Thomas stalked down the halls of the office wanting to rip every glittery snowflake decal straight from the walls and tear off the heads of every stuffed Santa the receptionist left on the edge of their desks. Every morning he passed the tree dressed in twinkling lights in the lobby and thought about torching the whole thing to the ground. His mood soured. He glowered at anyone who approached him. He knew it was bad. People were starting to avoid him.

 

Gally’s pranks never got under his skin like this one has. Those four simple half mumbled words had sunk their claws deep beneath his skin and penetrated into the simplest parts of his life. They replayed in his mind while his made his breakfast before work, plagued him while he worked on his presentations, and followed him into his dreams. It was like his life wasn’t his anymore, overtaken by Gally and his stupid plans. It was making him miserable.

 

Thomas groaned against the elevator wall. His head ached from his hang-over and the Mariah Carey playing softly over the intercom. The familiar sound of sleigh bells only brings up that god-awful memory of Gally confessing to him. His face heats from the memory, and he pushes himself away from the wall and pulls out his notes for his project meeting in attempt to pull himself together.

 

The doors are still open when Thomas catches sight of Gally’s obnoxious reindeer sweater over the file he is reviewing for his meeting. He does not need to deal with the shitstorm that is Gally before his meeting. He needs to focus on remembering all the reasons why WICKD would want to join their firm. Gally’s just a distraction he cannot be distracted by.

 

Thomas lets himself fantasize that Gally is actually heading to schmooze up the secretary, and not actually walking towards him, until his heart stops when he realizes that Gally is heading straight towards him. He shifts further to the side, jamming his fingers into the button repeatedly; hoping the elevator doors would close faster without Gally seeing him. But, Gally slides in at the last minute and the doors close behind him.

They are stuck in increasingly awkward silence for ride up to their office on the top floor. The silence becomes too much and he shuffles his feet. 

 

Thomas waits for Gally to apologize for his joke last night, or at least acknowledge what he did was wrong. They stand next to each other, not talking, as the elevator dings the floors away. Only 74 more floors to go. Great. Only 74 more seconds of the excruciatingly awkward silence.

 

Half way up he feels Gally’s eyes on him.

 

“You got something to say to me?” He snaps finally after several minutes of continued staring.

 

The older man stares at him for a few more minutes, the muscles in his jaw clenching, before turning to stare straight ahead at the doors. Thomas won’t admit it but it hurts that Gally ignores him.

 

And it keeps hurting the entire way.

 

\--

Alby is pitching ideas for a new pill to their, hopefully, new clients when he strides into the conference room ten minutes late. His partner shoots him a scathing look for leaving him to handle Ava and Janson on his own. Their probing and demanding questions do nothing to stop his thoughts from straying back to Gally. He remembers the trembling hand, vodka shaking in its glass, and mouth fumbling to explain something it wasn’t sober enough to say. By the end of the meeting he feels his inability to pay attention has cost them their clients.

 

Thomas sighs while Alby lectures him on punctuality and being a dependable adult, not listening to a word he says. Punctuality is not the issue here. It’s Gally and his stupid prank that’s the issue but he doubts anyone would agree with him.

 

Thomas avoids Gally’s gaze on his way back from his briefing with Alby and the clients. Usually by now Gally would have insulted Thomas twice, for all their coworkers to hear, or accused him of skewing profits for himself. He’s been suspiciously quiet all day. Besides the odd head nod he has done nothing but stare at Thomas from a polite distance behind his desk. The lack of evil intentions in his life is seriously throwing him off kilter and he has no idea how to act Gally, or anyone else for that matter.

 

Thomas wants to tell Gally his Christmas sweater is obnoxious. Wants to build him up and destroy him just as much Gally destroyed him last night. The words are there. Poised on his tongue, ready that cut the man to pieces. Memories of last night come back before he can utter them. He bites back the retort, feeling his face heat up, and hurries past Gally’s cubicle to his own without anything insulting to say his stupid face.

 

He can’t believe this is happening. Their relationship thrived on insults and competition and now all he can muster is a civil head nod. He throws his briefcase on top of his desk and curses Alby for throwing their Christmas party three days before his holiday vacation. All this awkwardness could have been avoided the party a few days later. Now his time off in Santa Barbara is going to suck balls. 

 

He sets his notebook next to where Minho had left him a perfectly wrapped gift. The ugly green wrapping paper offends Thomas so much he debates throwing it in the trash but begins unwrapping it with a groan. He opens it just because he does not want to be a bad his best friend. He looks at the sparkly pink pens and the wrapping paper, a plan forming in his head. It’s genius.

 

He writes on the back of the wrapping,  _ suck a dick _ ,  in a one of the glitter pink pens Minho gave him _.  _ He lays back down on his desk and admires his handy work. His heart flutters in anticipation. He balls up the wrapping paper, making sure it’s compact enough to be felt, and hurls it at the back of Gally’s stupid head.

 

Gally turns to look at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief, but Thomas hides behind his computer. 

 

The guys from project analysis burst out in giggles.

 

“Slim it slintheads? What are you? Five.” Gally says slapping the back of Winston’s head.

 

He might feel a little guilty. The guys from project analysis are relentless in their teasing, but then he remembers it’s Christmas and Gally’s an asshole and suddenly he doesn’t feel guilty anymore.

 

He tries to get back to work. He really truly does, but his colleagues keep passing by his cubicle. He can’t help but wondering if they are all pawns in Gally’s master plan.

 

Thomas is suspicious is all. People don’t go around confessing their love for their sworn enemies everyday. Gally has to have an ulterior motive. Some type of devious plan to thwart Thomas from securing his deal with  their new clients. He is not one to embrace change, as he had proved in the past. 

 

He could imagine Gally lowering his eyebrows with quivered lip, in that adorable victim way he does, at the project analysis guys. He would play them like a fiddle. His voice would lower, and waver, and he’d wail,  _ Oh poor, me! Thomas broke my heart by throwing beer in my eyes. Did you see it? He’s so mean!  _ Everyone one would help him lick his wounds, fooled by his charades and fall into his devious trap. There would be goddamned revolution on their hands. One that ends in Thomas’ extermination from the office.

 

Gally disturbs Thomas from imaging all the ways Gally could kill him. 

 

“Uh hey Thomas,” Gallys says, “I was going to go refill my cup.You want me to get you some coffee or hot chocolate on my way back?” Gally asks shifting on his feet nervously.

 

This is it. This is his great plan. Poison him with hot chocolate. He has been waiting for Gally to storm over and dump his thermos of hot chocolate all over his head all day. So Thomas does it for him.

 

The project analysis guys don’t snicker. Silence reigns over the office, everyone watching the interaction. Gally winces but doesn’t say anything. Winston tells them to get back to work.

 

Everyone’s acting so weird and he doesn’t know how to fix it. All he can think about is spending another day avoiding Gally and his undeniably stupidly adorable face like the plague with all these weird feelings stewing inside him.

 

\--

There’s a knock on the panel of his cubicle that disrupts him from planning Gally’s gruesome demise. He spins around in his chair expecting to see Gally standing there with a plate full of gingerbread cookies Gally been wanting to smother him with.

To his relief, it’s just Minho and his perfectly sculpted arm muscles.

“What’s up with you and Gally, bro? He went from accusing you of stealing profits from the company on a daily basis to radio silence in one day. Something big had to have gone down at the party last night.”

That’s Minho, always one to cut to the chase. 

“I don’t know, Min. Maybe he’s just being nice since it’s the holidays. You know how much he loves the holidays. At this time every year his heart suddenly grows two times bigger and everyone suddenly adores him.”

Minho huffs a laugh and pops his hip against Thomas’ desk. “Almost like how yours miraculously shrinks two times smaller and no one want to be around you anymore. Wow, it’s almost like you guys complete each other or something.”

Minho’s eye roll keeps the tone of what he said light hearted but Thomas hears the underlying seriousness of his realization. The seriousness is not something he wants to think about so he distracts Minho from asking about what happened at the party by probing him about his dinner with his girlfriend’s family. But a few minutes in and Minho starts up on Gally again. Thomas just wished everyone would stop bringing up what Gally did back into his life. All he wants is to forget the whole thing and hate Christmas in peace.

“Man, I don’t even like the guy but I can’t deny I’m worried about the shank. He’s been more reserved. Ben’s been trying to cheer him up with Christmas music all day.” Minho says before grabbing some of Thomas peppermint bark.

Minho’s concern is starting to make Thomas very concerned about Gally’s emotional well being. Something he absolutely does not want to be invested in. 

“You didn’t hear? It’s the talk of the whole bloody firm. Tommy here rejected the poor shank. It’s quite the scandal.”

Minho does not squeal but it’s close enough for Thomas to want to hide under his desk. He buries his head in hands. He is now the center of something as mundane as workplace gossip and he hates it. They’ve no doubt made him the bad guy. He just wants it all to stop before it escalates more than it already has and the pain in his head can finally subside.  

“Right, because it’s not like he wasn’t joking.”

The silence he’s met with takes him aback. Was no one aware that was Gally was trying to take him down from the inside?   

“What are you—”

Thomas needs air. His head is throbbing with all it’s anger at this situation Gally’s put him in. 

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.” He groans out, leaving the cubicle in a hurry.

His head throbs even more as his friends’ laughter follows him on his way out.

\--

He finds refuge in the lounge. It’s always quiet after lunch. Everyone having returned to their mundane lives. The stillness is exactly what he needs to sooth his nerves and calm his nerves after the day he has had. He makes a pot of crappy coffee and finds a newspaper to quell his worries.  Which he can’t even fully enjoy because Gally’s walked in the room before he’s reached the second column. 

Gally looks like a deer caught in headlights. Thomas can’t blame him. Just seeing the sight of his dumb eyebrows makes his blood boil. How dare he come in here when Thomas was in the process of actually forgetting the trauma he had caused him. 

Thomas sets down his cup, lays down his paper, and stares Gally straight in the eyes. “You got something to say to me shuckface.”

“Look I know I shouldn’t have--”

“No you really shouldn’t have.” Thomas bits out, smacking his hands against the table. 

“If you would just let me explain.”

“No.” Thomas says, knocking over his chair in his haste to leave. “I don’t want you to do anything!” 

“Please.”

“I hate you.” Thoma spits out without before he can think about what he’s saying or if he even means it. He turns around quickly, making his way out of the room because those are definitely tears in Gally’s eyes. 

_ Fuuuuuuuuck. _

\--

Ben’s stepped up the Christmas ten fold by the time he gets back to his desk. There is nothing he wants to do more than quit his job in this particular moment.

The day wears on. He keeps busy by researching new methods to combat a recent outbreak of  and plotting Gally’s Christmas demise. The only thing that keeps him from going insane is the thought his vacation nearing and the promise of going for drinks with his friends after work.

\--

Newt, Minho and Teresa wait by the entrance for Thomas. They spend a few minutes putting on their winter coats and hats to build up the courage to brave the cold. eve though he hates the cold. He just wants to leave the building and drown his sorrows with copious amounts of alcohol.

Teresa and Minho walk in front of him and Newt, laughing. Newt walks beside him quieter than he normally is. Newt only ever gets this quiet when he’s about to drop a life altering revelation so Thomas prepares himself. Understanding settles between them and they walk on in silence. 

“He really likes you, ya know? Gally.”

Newt’s sincerity takes him off guard. A frown adorns his usually smiling face. Sad eyes are imploring him to see a truth he doesn’t know if he’s ready to see yet. Newt sighs, “If you’re gonna let him down let him down easy, yeah Tommy? He’s not as horrible as ya think. He’s got a heart too. It’s real and breakable. He’s not some evil villain out of those comic books you read. Try and remember that.”

Suddenly everything clicks. Newt’s words acting like a catalyst that set a chain reaction off in his mind. Situation after situation he had read wrong flashes through his mind, forcing him to see them in a new light. All the teasing and all the insults had been Gally’s his own twisted way of flirting. Suddenly three years of heated arguments weren’t really arguments after all. Maybe he hadn’t hated Gally after all. He realizes now that maybe he only ever hated Gally because he always assumed Gally hated him. 

He’s never felt so stupid in his life. He wasn’t furious at the party. He was jealous. He was jealous of Ben from accounting being so close to the guy he’s unknowingly had a thing for years. 

He needs to find Gally and tell him how he feels right now before it’s too late to repair the damage he’s already caused.

“Tommy you okay, there?”

His brain is a mess, everything hitting him to fast. He can’t fathom an answer to reply. He needs to find Gally right now.

“Where ya going shank?”

Thomas tells them he’s going to find Gally, waves goodbye, and sprints off back towards the office. His head is spinning, heart racing, with all the ways this could wrong. Thoughts of how their relationship could become nothing but heated arguments and hurtful words. Still he needs to know, needs to try, and see if it they could make a relationship work. The good times would far outweigh the bad.

There’s only one thing he can do now.

He turns the corner, and there is Gally standing at the end of the road, doused in blue light from the Christmas lights hanging in the trees. Almost like fate made him to be waiting there for this exact moment. Waiting for the exact moment he got his head out of his ass and came to confess his never ending love. 

Time stands still around them. The lights casting a beautiful hue over Gally’s skin. His eyes are amplified, and for whatever reason his sweater actually looks kind of cute on him now. He’s never looked more beautiful in Thomas’ eyes; it’s almost like he’s seeing him for the first time. His whole presence is impairing his ability to make rational decisions.

“What the hell are you doing idiot?”

Gally is already shrugging off his jacket for Thomas to wear. He’s saying something, probably about being a dumb shuckface who is never prepared, but Thomas isn’t listening.

The next moment is detrimental to their relationship. Saying the wrong thing now could ruin any chance he has at finally confessing his feelings for the other. He wants to 

“God Gally, I’ve been waiting to tell you how ugly your sweater is all day. Please, for my sake, keep your shucking jacket on.” He teases, in the way he would before this all started, and thinks maybe his teasing is overstepping a line he unknowingly created himself.

He’s been stumbling around in the dark for days. Everything he knew about their relationship turned completely upside the night the older man drunkenly confessed his love for him. All the boundaries that had been set by them had been blurred. This feels right like he found the light, and it beckons him forwards. He keeps on going, unable to stop himself now.

“It’s so ugly.” He takes a deep breath and steps right into Gally’s space. “My eyes are hurting.” He moves in closer, his voice low, watching the older man’s face for any sign of disgust or hatred.

They stand close enough that their chest brush against each other now. Their breaths mingle together. Every puff of breath sends a new and exhilarating thrill of anticipation coursing through his body. He licks his lips and steps closer to Gally preparing to take the final plunge.

“Oh yeah, whatcha going to do about it shank?”

Without thinking he grabs Gally by that dumb obnoxious sweater, pushes him up against the side the building, and smashes their lips together. Teeth graze against his lower lip before a tongue is licking into his mouth.  Years of pent up frustration pouring into a bruising kiss before dissolving into something softer. Their lips move slowly, teasingly, against each other. Thomas cherishing him to show how sorry he was for ignoring Gally since the party. For being such an ass to him for years and ignoring both their feelings.

Gally breaks away first, feeling Thomas shiver against the cold, with a shit-eating grin plastered across his stupidly beautiful face.

“Take my shucking jacket shank.”

Thomas takes it with little complaint: it is freezing outside. 

 

“Got any plans for tonight?” He asks while pushing his arms through the sleeves, hand seeking Gally’s immediately afterwards. 

 

\--

 

Thomas is on the phone with Ava. Ava called him to inform him of the changes Janson plans on implementing on their upcoming project. At five in the morning. On Christmas fucking day.

 

He loves Ava. He really truly loves her. She has become like in mother to him, but he’d rather be doing other things so early in the morning. Namely, sleeping cuddled up in the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace. Maybe even engaging in some angry sleepy makeout sessions. None of his ideal activities for Christmas morning involve talking to his boss at five in the morning. Especially for two hours. He has been desperately trying to hang up for the last thirty minutes.

 

The phone is in his hand one minute and gone the next. He blinks sleepily before realizing, with a sense of impending doom that Gally now has his phone. Gally is speaking into the phone before he can react.

 

“Ava he loves you. We all love you. We thank you, sincerely and from the bottom of our hearts, for taking over our company, but I am trying to suck my boyfriend’s brains out through his dick here. Bye.”

 

Thomas groans as he watches Gally end the call.

 

Gally smiles like the douche he is. Proud and happy to have embarrassed Thomas. He’d be angry if his boyfriend didn’t look so adorable with his eyes still half dazed with sleep and pillow imprints decorating his face, his hair sleep soft. He looks soft and extremely vulnerable like this. It warms Thomas’ heart just knowing he’s the only one who sees him like this. 

 

“My hero.” Thomas says sarcastically and throws his arms around Gally’s neck and snuggles back into his chest.

 

“She sounded scandalized.” He says proudly against his skin.

 

Thomas groans, “everyone’s going to know you’re sucking my dick by the time we get back to work.”

 

“Like they weren’t already thinking it.” 

 

Thomas groans again, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation and get back to bed, but takes the cup gratefully. He doesn’t remember when he began to live for this. These little soft moments between him and Gally. 

 

They have their rough patches. Days where they can barely stand to be around each other. Small arguments that brutal screaming matches. Nights were he camps out at Newt’s or Minho’s because he can’t stand the idea of coming home and seeing Gally’s stupid face. Weeks were all they do is destroy each other with their words and heal their wounds with hot angry sex.  Insults His friends worry about them. They think their relationship is toxic. But it works for them and their improving. They’re working for the small moments to the expand into bigger moments, to where they far outweigh this small little bumps in their relationship. 

 

Gally takes good care of him. He helps him when he’s struggling at work. He makes him coffee in the morning, holds him during the night, and let’s Thomas vent even when he himself is tried. He’s never pressured Thomas into anything he did not want to do, even lets Thomas insult his ugly sweaters. Anyone with eyes could see how gone he was on Thomas. Thomas notices as the days go one that they probably don’t have to look that far anymore to see Thomas is just as gone on him. 

 

“I was thinking we could open our presents now, shuckface.”

 

“No, Santa hasn’t come yet. We have to go to bed or our presents won’t come.” Thomas complains while shielding his eyes from the early morning light. He can practically hear Gallys eyebrows raising in disbelief but Gally takes his hand, pulling him further on top of him. 

 

He naps for a little while more before he feels Gally getting antsy beside him.

 

They are sitting on the couch both holding a fresh cup of coffee Gally made for them. The presents sit on the floor in perfectly wrapped red packaging. Thomas knows now that Gally loves Christmas as much as he does because it’s the last living thing he has to remember his parents by. He helped set up the tree and decorate it with a smile on his face, even though he still wants nothing more than to burn the thing down.

 

He waits for Gally to open his present first, feeling anxious about the other’s reaction. The wrapping paper falls off to reveal a key. There is a notecard next to the wrapping, and Thomas pushes it towards him, egging it him to open it faster. 

 

“Thomas,” He breathes out, “is this for real. Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Thomas wants to tell him duh that’s what the card and the key mean, but pulls him into a soft kiss instead. Hoping how much he wants this really shows in their kiss. 

 

They end up on the couch pressing lazy kisses against each other’s skin, their presents long forgotten. 

 

“The guys from project analysis are never going to let me live this down.” Thomas says into the silence after awhile. 

 

“What? Like it’s not true. I am a champion dick sucker.”

 

Thomas huffs against his skin, massaging his boyfriend’s head, while Gally continues to brag about his superior dick sucking skills. He voice gets quieter as he talks. Words slowly slurring together until sleep takes him.

 

“Hey shuckface,”

 

Thomas makes a noncommittal noise, mind sleep hazed, preparing to fall fast into sleep. 

 

“Hey, I think I’m still maybe a little bit in love with you.”

 

Thomas huffs a tired laugh. “Yeah well good, because I think I might just be a little bit in love with your dumb ass too.”

  
He feels Gally’s face breaking out a smile against his neck. He backs away from the embrace, untying the string of his sweats and pushes them down as he goes, “Now where is this dick sucking champion I’ve heard so much about? His talents might need re-appraising.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at tumblr at [here](http://straightouttatheglade.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
